sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Topher Grace
| birth_place = New York City, New York, U.S. | nationality = American | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1998–present | spouse = | children = 1 }} Christopher John Grace ( ; born July 12, 1978) is an American actor. He is known for playing Eric Forman in the Fox sitcom That '70s Show, Eddie Brock/Venom in Sam Raimi's film Spider-Man 3, Pete Monash in Win a Date with Tad Hamilton!, Carter Duryea in In Good Company, Edwin in Predators, Getty in Interstellar, Adrian Yates in American Ultra, and David Duke in Spike Lee's film BlacKkKlansman. His other film roles include Traffic, Mona Lisa Smile, Valentine's Day, Take Me Home Tonight, The Big Wedding, War Machine, and Under the Silver Lake. Early life Grace was born in New York City, the son of Pat, an assistant to the schoolmaster of the New Canaan Country School, and John Grace, a Madison Avenue executive. He has a sister, Jenny. Grace grew up in Darien, Connecticut, where actress Kate Bosworth was a middle-school friend; and actress Chloë Sevigny—who later appeared with him in high school stage plays—was sometimes his babysitter. Career Grace was cast as Eric Forman on Fox's That '70s Show, which debuted in 1998. He played the role until season 7. His character was written out and replaced with a new character named Randy Pearson (Josh Meyers). Grace made a brief guest appearance in the final episode. Grace played a prep school student who uses marijuana and introduces his girlfriend to freebasing in director Steven Soderbergh's 2000 film Traffic, as well as having uncredited cameos as himself in Soderbergh's Ocean's Eleven and its 2004 sequel, Ocean's Twelve. "The joke is that you're supposed to play the worst version of yourself and I don't think too many people are comfortable with that. I never thought for a second that people were really going to think that's what I was like. I think that people will know that I was faking it in those movies", he told Flaunt magazine in 2007. He planned to cameo in Ocean's Thirteen. However, due to his role in Spider-Man 3, he had to abandon these plans. As Grace said, "I was doing reshoots on Spider-Man 3. I was bummed. I actually talked to Steven Soderbergh about that and we had a thing and then I couldn’t do it."Topel, Fred (April 22, 2007). "No Topher Grace Cameo in "Oceans 13". Rotten Tomatoes; accessed September 26, 2017. He appeared in director Mike Newell's 2003 film Mona Lisa Smile. '' premiere, April 2007]] In 2004, Grace played the leading roles in Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! and In Good Company. That same year, he starred in P.S., which received only a limited theatrical release. Grace won the National Board of Review's 2004 award for Breakthrough Performance Actor for his work in In Good Company and P.S.. On January 15, 2005, Grace hosted Saturday Night Live. In 2007, Grace portrayed Eddie Brock/Venom in Spider-Man 3, directed by Sam Raimi. Grace himself was a fan of the comics and read the Venom stories as a kid. In 2009, Grace became the subject of a recurring column on the entertainment/pop culture site Videogum, entitled "What's Up With Topher Grace?"."What's Up With Topher Grace?", Videogum; retrieved April 15, 2013. In 2010, Grace appeared in the ensemble comedy ''Valentine's Day'' and played the character of Edwin in Predators, the newest installment of the science fiction franchise. In 2011, Grace appeared in the 1980s retro comedy Take Me Home Tonight.Faris, Fogler "Kids" again in comedy film , Reuters, February 8, 2007. He co-wrote the script and co-produced the film. Grace also starred opposite Richard Gere in the spy thriller The Double.Browne, Niall (2011). "Richard Gere & Topher Grace See 'Double'", Screen Rant; accessed September 26, 2017. In 2012, Grace starred alongside Mary Elizabeth Winstead and Matthew Gray Gubler in the social film The Beauty Inside, which won a Daytime Emmy Award for Outstanding New Approach to an Original Daytime Program or Series in 2013. The film was directed by Drake Doremus and written by Richard Greenberg. In 2014, Grace starred in the indie thriller The Calling, alongside Susan Sarandon, and appeared in Christopher Nolan's sci-fi adventure Interstellar, in a supporting role. In October 2013, Grace joined HBO comedy pilot People In New Jersey with Sarah Silverman, but in January 2014, the pilot was passed on. Grace co-starred in the comedy film American Ultra (2015), alongside Jesse Eisenberg and Kristen Stewart, playing a CIA agent. That same year, he co-starred in Truth, with Robert Redford and Cate Blanchett, and based on the story of CBS's 60 Minutes report that George W. Bush had received preferential treatment to keep him out of the Vietnam War. Grace played Mike Smith, a researcher on the story. In January 2014, Grace joined the upcoming supernatural-thriller Delirium, which centers on a man recently released from a mental institute who inherits a mansion after his parents die. After a series of disturbing events, he comes to believe it is haunted. Personal life Grace started dating actress Ashley Hinshaw in January 2014, and the two became engaged in January 2015. On May 29, 2016, Grace and Hinshaw married near Santa Barbara, California. On August 1, 2017, Hinshaw confirmed that she and Grace were expecting their first child. Their daughter, Mabel Jane Grace, was born in November 2017. Grace is a supporter of FINCA International, a microfinance organization.Topher Grace about FINCA on Jimmy Fallon , finca.org, March 20, 2011. Filmography Film Television Music videos Theatre Awards and nominations References External links * * * IGN Films interview (December 22, 2004) * About.com interview (January 2004) Category:1978 births Category:Male actors from Connecticut Category:American male film actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Darien, Connecticut Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors